team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin is a cat girl born in Yamaru, who was bullied as a young girl by others for being shy. One day when she was alone a dog named Achos came up to her and shared his food with her, the two talked and soon became good friends. Over the years Achos taught Robin karate, tai-chi, and tae kwon doe. He also taught her a secret technique called, Mordecai leg; this allowed the users kicks and punches to double in speed and produce a flame. Over the years Robin developed a crush on Achos and kept getting closer to him. However, she kept missing her chance to be with him, since his older brother Ares; kept destroying her self confidence. When she felt that she was ready to tell him something horrible happened, Ares snapped and shoved Achos down a well and locked his sister in a coffin. Achos was found alive and bandaged up in a hospital, through the time she spent with him they finally developed a relationship and shared their first kiss. After being removed from the hospital Achos discovered Apollo; his sister, was still alive but would need care for almost her whole life. Heart broken Achos had to devote his life to taking care of Apollo, he was worried Robin wouldn't love him anymore if he couldn't spend time with her. Robin however, didn't care about what Achos had to do and promised to still love him like she always has and help take care of Apollo together. Together Achos and Robin still train with each other and Apollo still goes out with them to go on fun trips and picnics. But, when danger shows it's head Robin and Achos will stop at nothing to protect Apollo and Each other. Personality When she was young Robin was very shy and disapproving of herself, others made her feel like garbage and some bullies even beat her up. After Achos though talked to her and became her only friend she learned to become more dependable and self-reliant. She also has grown to be more courageous and brave. Also she now stands up for herself when it comes to fights as she is just about as combat skilled as Achos and can stand her own. She can get very shy around Achos though and does try to flirt with him. Strengths and Weaknesses After her training with Achos, Robin now knows many fighting styles and is a black belt in each Achos x Robin.png one. She also has cat reflexes and can avoid many attacks before they jump her. She also knows the Mordecai Leg, so all her punches and kicks move twice as fast and she can produce purple fire on her own. While much more trained, Robin still isn't the most emotional strong as she is still taunted and mocked. Also she is stronger than an average person she still is nowhere near super human strong, so she can't fend off well against super humans. Also, she is very frail and can be defeated with one strong hit. Likes and Dislikes Robin, loves achos with all her heart and wants to one day be his wife. She also likes Apollo and see's her as a sister she never had. Robin also enjoys training up her skills and eating food with friends. She also likes doing any activity with Achos. Robin strongly dislikes bullying as it destroyed most of her self confidence at a young age. Robin also hates losing in battle as it makes her feel less than perfect about herself. Category:Cat Category:Female Category:Good Category:TOMAS Category:Chaos User